Switching converters are widely adopted to provide a regulated voltage and/or a regulated current to electronic devices. To maintain the normal operation of the switching converter, and further to protect the pre-stage circuit and the post-stage circuit of the switching converter, protection mechanisms, e.g., over current protection, over voltage protection, thermal protection, are needed. An over current protecting circuit is usually integrated to electronic devices to prevent current shoot-through. In real applications, different over current protecting strategies are adopted to realize diversified requirements.